


You with me?

by CoopPenny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Battle of New York (Marvel), Betrayal, Bondage, Culture difference, Forced Feeding, Forced Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Possessive Loki, Possessive Thor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony dissagrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens if you depend on someone and you've only known them for a day.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Stupid Asgardian customs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this so be warned.  
> I hope you ENJOY!!!!!

Tony was not really the whiny kind of guy... scratch that, he so was but that was beside the point. Anyway, he should have special permission to whine right now because it was the end of the battle. His muscles were screaming at him, his head was pounding like a fucking drum and cuts and bruises were such an understatement it should be a crime.

In the events of today, Tony had been thrown out of his own window, practically got eaten by one of those giant alien worn things, flew a nuke up into space and died then got  resurrected by the Hulk (who quite frankly scared the living shit out of him... ha ha puns). So really not a good day. Not even in the slightest. Now, all he wanted to do was shower and sleep for a minimal of two weeks.

But _noooooooo_. King of Ugly Spangles said they just _had_ to apprehend Loki (Tony saw the logic in this but who the fuck cares! He's cranky when he's tried).

So here he was, dead on his feet as he tried to take a heroic pose (he had to get JARVIS to show him the picture of it later) staring down at the God of Mischief. Said God looked tired and bruised as he attempted to sit up and asked if he could have the drink Tony offered him earlier. Tony was too tired to suppress a small smirk.

They were just about to get this over with when Tony noticed the downed God's eyes flicking to Thor and then Tony. The small act unnerved him. He took his eyes from Loki to Thor who was looking at him in turn but a twisted smile had overcome the blond's face.

The question 'what the fuck are you staring at?' was on the tip of his tongue when he heard Steve let out a painful grunt. He only had enough time to see Loki taking another kick to Steve's face before he was thrown back and crashed to the floor. He was about to bolt up again but his unprotected head smacked against the floor leaving him dazed for a few seconds.

A few seconds was all his attacker needed as he felt something heavy and solid being placed on his chest. The thing felt so unbelievably heavy that Tony was sure the suit was on the brink of caving in. He focused on the face of his attacker and he felt his blood boil as he stared at the face of Thor. Fucking traitor!

Thor seemed oblivious to Tony's murderous gaze as he smiled a stupidly bright and blinding smile and patted the hammer that he put on Tony's chest before turning back to the fight to assist his brother.

Right. The fight.

Straining his neck, Tony was able to get a good view of the on going fight from the floor and the odds looked down right shitty. Barton and Romanov stood to the side perfectly immobile and eyes a bright alien blue that looked down right creepy on anyone. The colour practically screamed ' **POSSESSED!** '.

In this new light of shitty info, Tony grabbed the hammer that Thor loved so very much and tried to lift it off of his chest. It didn't move. Hell, it didn't even move the slightest inch! The thing was ridiculously heavy and apparently only Thor could throw it around like it weighed a bouquet of flowers. He didn't even think that Hulk could lift this thing!

During his pitiful struggles, the rest of the team was now defeated and mind controlled and he was completely vulnerable to not one, but two crazy ass gods. Tony felt like he could scream at the unfairness that life had given them in this day and age.

He could see the crazed gods conversing, he couldn't really hear them but he was sure he heard his name being mentioned once or twice. He ignored them as he tried to figure out a way to get out of his armour around the godly hammer. Stealing a quick glance at the gods, Tony scowled as they literally swaggered to his place on the floor, (this sums up that all gods were dicks when it came to power).

"Ah, Anthony!" Thor boomed cheerily, "We had a most joyous time in our battle. I must say, we were rather impressed with your spirit."

Tony just all out glared at them. If looks could kill, the princes would most definitely be dead.

"I guess that's it then..." Tony sighed, knowing what would inevitably come. "Do us a favour and kill me quickly. I don't wanna stare at your ugly mugs in my last moments."

Tony knew that this wasn't true. The ugly part. Both gods were drop dead gorgeous and on a happier day, Tony would be glad to bang them both but disgust and betrayal easily won over his sexuality.

Tony had settled down and closed his eyes as he didn't want them to see the fear in his eyes when the final blow came.

Instead of a sharp edge, he got a sharp laugh. He looked over at Loki whose eyes glinted with something dark and disturbing. "Oh, Anthony... We have no desire to kill you."

That was all he said before Thor took his hammer back and holstered it on his hip. In his first moment of freedom, Tony scrambles to his feet, over used muscles and most definitely bruised ribs protesting loudly at the fast movement, and get's into a defensive poison with his hands up ready to fire.

Loki tutted but a sly and amused grin, that passed slightly crazed and skyrocketed to utterly insane, overtook his face. The look sent chills down Tony's spine while Loki took up a chastening tone, "Now, Man of Iron, you could either disassemble your armour or have Thor and I pry you out of it."

Tony gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes into a glare. He knew they could and probably would do it but there were so many 'what if's. If he came out of his suit, it would still be intact and maybe he could use it at a better time of opportunity to fly out. But they could just destroy it after he stepped out. He wanted to go down with a fight but if he stepped out of the armour and they destroyed it, he wouldn't even be able to compete. If he stayed in the suit, he still had a chance to fly away and get some help. But he'd lost his helmet so one blow to the head was all that they needed and then it wouldn't be much of a fight anyway. Would they find it suspicious if he stepped out of the suit with no fight?

Apparently he took too long thinking because the next thing he knows is the jade green in Loki's eyes and the increased pressure around his neck. Yeah, not good...

His hands gripped Loki's in an instant attempt to get him off. It didn't work. Tony knew it wouldn't work, no matter what Loki's figure suggested he was damn strong. Like lift a grown man over his head as if he were a pillow kind of strong.

"Bother," Loki mused in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Will you please undress the Man of Iron?"

Thor smiled brightly, "My pleasure, Brother."

Eagerly, Thor started to tear off chunks of metal, trying to get to the squishy prize inside. In no time, Thor had a pile of red and gold scrap metal behind him and Tony's vulnerable figure in front. Tony's clothes were slightly ripped and dark bruises were beginning to show on his arms and face.

Tony frowned slightly as he Thor caught Thor's eyes trailing down his body, eyes dark as he did so. He looked to Loki and found him doing the same. Eyes dark, breath slightly quicker as if they were... holy shit! They were turned on!!

At the realisation, Tony's eyes visibly widened and his struggles got more desperate. He had morals for sex partners: No crazies and No enemies. This was practically two in one, this was very bad, extremely-very-very-end-of-the-world bad.

"Don't you fucking dare." he growled at them, trying to put on his best go-to-hell face.

Loki gave a small chuckle, voice smooth and a tad seductive "Oh~ We intend to do the fucking, Anthony."

In that time, Thor had came over and gently, dare he say  _lovingly_ , stroked Tony's cheek. Instinctively, Tony made an attempt to move away from the warmth of the hand. Thor only chuckled as he moved his hand slowly to the back of Tony's head, fingers tangling in his hair. All gentleness was gone as he suddenly gripped Tony's hair and yanked his head back to meet the gods eyes.

Letting out a gasp of pain, Tony could only grit his teeth as his neck was strained and Thor started to leave feather light touches over his jaw and throat eyes gleaming with interest. The position was awkward and uncomfortable and Tony hated it. He felt exposed and helpless. Shifting in the near death lock they both had on him, Tony froze as he heard twin growls from them. What the fuck?! They fucking growled at him! Who the fuck does that?!

Answer: Two crazy and royally fucked up gods that think they own everything they touched.

Getting over himself, Tony gritted out "Go fuck yourself or each other and piss off."

Tony **did not** , repeat: **DID NOT** , yelp as the green glad god threw him across the floor.

"Bother!" Thor yelled with exasperation "We cannot hurt our mate, no matter what he speaks."

Mate? Did they think he was some kind of animal or object to be claimed?

...They probably did. Fucking Asgardian culture. Well... he thinks that's what it is.

He was brought back to the conversation as Loki straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the floor just above his head.

"Hey! Get the hell off me!"

He was going to say more, an insult or something along them lines but the words caught in his throat as he felt a strip of wetness over his cheek.

Tony was left to stupidly blinking with his mouth slightly open in shock and confusion.

As his brain caught up, Tony could only think ' _Did Loki just lick me?_ ' before a tongue was invading his mouth.

Tony let out a noise of surprise and tried to break the kiss but the god only shifted his grip so both his hands were held down with one of Loki's and his free hand gripped Tony's face. The god easily turned Tony's face to his and forced his mouth open. He then continued the invading kiss.

Now only able a breath through his nose due to Loki's ravishing tongue lashing, Tony started to kick out his legs frantically as they were the only thing he could now move voluntarily and maybe he could somehow dislodge the god of mischief and get away... He knew it was vain but he needed to fight this somehow and his greatest weapon was currently being swept over by a prodding tongue.

It didn't do anything (as expected) and Loki just continued to lick him (it couldn't be called a kiss, there was _way_ too much tongue) as if Tony wasn't trying desperately (and somewhat pathetically) to get away.

He only wriggled harder, attempting to turn his head and feet pushing against the floor to find leverage and get out from under the smaller god, when Thor came to view beside his head. A fond smile grew over Thor's features as he peered down at Tony and his brother. Thor pinned Tony's wrists to the wooden floor, taking over for Loki. Loki, with his now free hand, began to trace Tony's frame.

Tony could feel the hand gently slipping over his clothed chest, leading down to his groin. Then, to Tony's horror, Loki's hand slipped under his shirt. The sudden skin to skin contact made Tony quiver but Loki didn't stop his groping.

"Bother," Tony jumped, forgetting that the other was there for a second, "May we move to some place more private and comfortable?" Thor asked.

Relief spread through Tony's chest as Loki broke the kiss leaving him with swollen red lips and the ability to finally breath. The hand under his shirt wasn't gone but it stilled which helped a small fraction but the slightly bruising grip on his face didn't let up.

Loki looked over at their mind controlled captors that stood to the side, tense but helpless. The rest of the Avengers were aware of their surroundings but they were not in control of their own bodies. They had to stand their and watch while one of their own was trapped and defiled in front of them. Loki would have been okay with the audience but Thor, it would seem, did not take lightly on others setting eyes on what was rightfully theirs.

Sighing, Loki made a show of bringing up his hand and clicking his fingers.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Tony felt a whoosh of air and a sensation of falling before he landed on a comfortable bed.

It took a moment for Tony to realise that the gods hands were no longer invading him and he scrambled to get to the other end of the bed; out of the god's reach. For a second, Tony thought that it would work before a large hand clasped over his ankle and dragged him towards them.

"Get the fuck off me!" Tony spat out, trying to kick out and hopefully kick one of them in the face.

It didn't work as his other leg was caught.

"Anthony, calm yourself or we will be forced to restrain you." Came Thor's soothing voice.

"Why don't you guys go fuck off to fucked up Disney World!"

He heard an exasperated sigh before there was another click of fingers.

In the time of about two seconds, everything changed again. Tony found himself on his knees in the middle of the bed. There were some cuffs on his wrists which were fused together somehow and a couple of loops of gold chain around his chest and forcing his shoulders back painfully. His legs were pulled apart in a just shy of painful position and chained to separate ends of the bed.

Though Tony's clothes were gone, he was now clothed in a sort of red and green silk fabric that only covered his front and left his ass completely exposed and was held up at his lower hips with a single piece of string. Things that would resemble lucky charms on a bracelet hung from the string making it feel like the one piece of protection would fall away.

Tony couldn't hold back the raging blush that practically engulfed his face was he became aware of his position.

The god's on the other hand were more than a little happy with the display that was bestowed upon them.

"Anthony..." Loki breathed, "You look quite ravishing I must say."

"Aye" was all Thor could say.

"Let--Let me go! If you expect me to sit here and take your crap, your gonna get a real shock." Tony glared, voice dripping with venom as he stared down at the gods.

"I think it's about time brother." Loki said, completely ignoring Tony's last comment.

"Aye. You are correct brother. We must claim what is our's and our's alone."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tony asked a slight quiver to his voice.

"Anthony, are you familiar with our ways?" Loki asked and with a shake of a head, he proceeded. "Asgard is full of categories of what are called Omegas, Betas and Alphas. Beta's and Alpha's are largely known in our world but it is very rare to find an omega and even rearer to find a male one.

"You species lost the ability to scent who was who a long time ago but your world is the same as our's, you just cannot smell the difference. You have a large number of Betas and Alphas but hardly any Omegas. We had not run across an Omega in a many hundred years so imagine our surprise when we found you. Not only an Omega but a male and a pretty one at that. So you see, Anthony, you are a highly desired commodity to us and we intend to take it." Loki finished with an almost hungry look at Tony.

"You guys have one fucked up world but Earth is not your world and we don't take lightly to _owning_ people. In fact, we're completely against it." Tony growled as his eyes flicked between Loki and Thor. The latter making their way behind Tony.

Before Tony knew it, he was being sandwiched between the gods. Thor behind and Loki in front with twin smiles on their faces as if it was Christmas morning for them.

Tony glowered at them as he spoke, "You guys are sick, you know that? You come to our world, you cause disaster and death and break families apart just so you can have a good fuck." He said darkly, "Tell me Thor, was it worth it? Was it worth the betrayal of an entire team you fought beside and protected? Was it worth it when they found out that you're lower than dirt?"

Tony would have done anything to see the hurt in Thor's eyes but the sudden hesitation was enough to satisfy him.

But Tony's little speech wasn't enough to discourage him as he felt Thor grope the back of his thigh and Thor's large hands lowly making their way up. Tony felt the slight squeeze to his ass before it moved on and it ended it his hair. Thor then gripped it tightly and yanked Tony's head to the side exposing his neck.

Thor's lips and hot breath brushed over Tony's ear as he whispered, "I think you've earned a punishment, Man of Iron. Perhaps the deniability of release for a couple of weeks would be most fitting." Tony could practically hear the smirk as his breath hitched at the suggestion. He may be good in bed but he didn't think he had it in him to do that long.

Dread filled Tony's stomach as he heard another click of Loki's fingers. But what he saw confused him, in Loki's hand was a golden apple. Why the fuck was it gold?

He could only contemplate so much before he felt Thor's teeth sinking into his shoulder. The sudden pain caused Tony to cry out but his cries were muffled as Loki shoved the apple into his mouth and forced him to eat a bit. The flavour was unnaturally sweet but he couldn't think for long before his other shoulder was being attacked and this time by Loki while Thor force fed him the apple.

Tony was now panting from the pain and could barely hear the murmuring reassurances of both Thor and Loki saying 'it's almost over' and 'just one more bite'. Tony practically screamed in agony as he felt knives carving something into his skin. But once again his screams were muffled by the apple that his teeth clamped down on. It felt like an eternity before the knives left his arms alone and he was able to slump into Thor's chest.

Exhaustion crashed into him like a pile of bricks, the battle, the struggling and the carefully inflicted injuries finally catching up to him all in one. Tony briefly caught the pitiful looks the gods gave him but he dismissed it as he focused on the two sets of hands lowering him down onto the bed and the heat that seemed to encircle him. The heat was comforting and safe so he allowed himself to relax in it.

Sleep took him away in two seconds flat.

When Tony woke up he would be faced with Loki telling him that he now belonged to the Princes of Asgard due to the claim marks and the engraving of their names in their ancient language down each of his arms.

He'd find out that the invasion was a fluke and that the apple that the gods fed him had extended his life so they could keep him forever. He also found that the apple had changed him, he was faster and stronger along with the traditional Omega traits. Tony's eyes now resembled a bright gold and he was able smell things he had never smelt before, like the individual scents that came with every person.

He found out that they were going to take him to Asgard and he would become their decorated Omega. He found out that he would never see Pepper or Rhodey or any of the team ever again and that over the years he would forget their voices, their faces and he would forget ever living on Earth.

All that he would know was his princes' touch and only then would he truly be happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So........ What do you think??


End file.
